


Sleepy Bones Need Love Too

by LittleSinners



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, BittyBones, Brotherly Affection, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lil Bro - Freeform, Nightmares, Other, Soft Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSinners/pseuds/LittleSinners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fluff request for Archive of our own guest ...</p><p>Enjoy! I know it's really short but to be honest that is all I could think of, if I think of Soft Bones and hurt I automatically think of nightmares.</p><p>Soft Bones and Lil Bro Bitty Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Bones Need Love Too

Not many people talked to him, but then again he didn't spend too much time socializing either, Soft Bones or, as others called him Softie. He spent nearly every day sleeping after all, so he didn't really spend that long making friends but who could blame him? That's just the way he was.

But, sometimes it really did feel lonely, not playing with anyone, but the worst part was when he would wake up from a very bad dream, a scary one, a sad one, and nobody would be there to comfort him. Sometimes he would cry himself to sleep again, hoping for a nice dream to make him feel better until he woke up later. But often times that wasn't the case. Often, there were just nightmares, and he had no one to talk to about them.

Softie would always sleep cuddled up on a pillow shaped like a cloud, next to the glass wall which separated him most of the time from a Lil Bro bitty. He had only seen him a few times when he was awake, but the other bitty seemed alright. And so, day and day again in the daycare, Soft Bones slept his day away. Waking up to eat and play sometimes even if not very often.

 

One night though, when a storm was booming outside and thunder rolled from the sky, when the daycare closed and he went to sleep again it didn't take Softie long to realise it would be a bad night. He woke up from a sad dream about the caretaker leaving forever and abandoning them, he laid down again and whimpered alone for a few minutes until he fell back asleep. Softie probably had around 3 bad dreams that night, which all ended in tears. 

On the 4th one though, something changed.

Right when things were starting to get bad again. He woke up, he woke up to a noise. 

'Tap, tap, tap' Soft knocking on glass.

He opened his eyesockets slowly, immediatly, his stare was caught in slightly orange pupils.

"Hey 'bud, you alright?" Softy Bones awoke fully, looking at the Lil Bro bitty on the other side of the glass. He whimpered again.  
"N-no.. I keep having nightmares. Thank you for waking me up." He yawned.   
"It's alrigh' we all get those sometimes. I don't sleep too well either." He chuckled. Before concern filled his gaze, looking at the tearing up bitty in front of him.

"Hey look, I know it isn't much. But how about I take my blanket here? For tonight at least. I can watch over ya'" He let a lazy, relaxed, but reassuring smile cross his features.

Still tearing up slightly, Softie nodded. And laid his head back on his pillow while waiting for the Lil Bro to come back. It didn't take him too long to take his thick blanket and lay it down next to the glass. Softie didn't know him to well but.. He acted like an older brother would. It made him feel safe.

"There ya go." He laid down, looking at Softy Bones. "Alright, I'll watch over ya, make sure you're fine. I know you'll be."

"Sweet dreams now alrigh'?"

Softie fell into a peaceful slumber that night.

\---------------------------------

Ever since that night they had became the best of friends, they would stay up late at night discussing dreams and nighmares on either side of the glass. Like siblings.

Sometimes, the caretaker would let them in the same glass enclosure, and Softie would share his cloud-shaped pillow with Lil Bro.

And from that night on too, under the watch of Lil Bro, Softy Bones never had a nightmare again.


End file.
